This invention relates to my original U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,371 B1. vehicle sun visor. Because divisional personal drive custom demand and automobile manufacture after market sale convention. By adding another layer similar sized elongated light color transparency panel at the existing original automobile visor's mounting bracket to make a double rows automobile visor this light color transparency panel permit the necessary variation in light required for day and night to shield the eyes of car operator or passenger from oncoming and sides of automobile headlights or sun rays. It is obvious that each panel can be used independently to permitting adjustments to suit one's viewing needs.